Mansión Uchiha
by shiroinblack
Summary: Seguro han oído hablar de la mansión Playboy, bueno digamos que esto es algo parecido, con la diferencia de que ninguno de los Uchiha vestirán un traje de conejo... no aún. Pero, hey! Adelante, pasen a ver cómo es que ésta familia disfuncional trata de vivir bajo un mismo techo sin matarse unos a los otros.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Muchos lo han intentado, pero nadie ha podido lograrlo sin salir lastimado en el proceso y ésto tachado como algo **imposible** , ya que de solo juntarlos en un mismo lugar podria ocasionar una catástrofe. O, al menos así dicen... por ahi.

Pero, como las personas arriesgadas que somos y nos encanta vivir el peligro, mas aun cuando se trata de hombres sexys, afrontaremos lo que sea necesario por nuestro objetivo, _entretener al público_ y también, comprobar que cualquier familia incluso la más disfuncional, puede vivir en paz y armonia si se la encierra en una mansión con vigilncia las 24 horas.

Oh, vamos. Se dice que nada es imposible en ésta vida, y si ese dicho está equivocado bueno... al menos lo habremos intentado.

* * *

Notas de la Autora.

 _Hey, there!_

Ehem... quizas para algunas personas les parezca un dejavú ver esta historis entre las miles del fandom de Naruto, y es que si, lo publiqué años atrás en otra cuenta pero por cosas de la vida la terminé eliminando.

y, como no puedo con la nostalgia, aqui está de regreso! Con algunos cambios, claro. Pero la esencia es la misma. Uchihas sexys en una casa encerrados y las aventuras que pasarás como la familia que son.

Ojalá disfruten la historia y... hey, un **fav** o un **review** no estarian nada mal~ Además, puedes hacerme saber algunas ideas o sugerencias tambien.

 ** _See ya!_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Madara el enojón

Capitulo 1

La preparación estuvo llena de quejas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, intentos de incendios forestales, unas cuantas llamadas al FBI y otros contratiempos que difícultaron un poco el trabajo pero no es nada que no pueda ser solucionado, verdad, Sasuke?

— ¿Qué demonios creen que ha-

Su habla fué interrumpida por un pañuelo que se le fué puesto en la boca para calmarlo, aunque no resultó, el azabache siguió luchando hasta que alguien hizo rodar un fruto rojo hacia él, alli... pareció considerarlo.

Siendo él quien faltaba, y quien probablemente llegaria tarde, ya que el resto de Uchihas ya estaban siendo trasladados a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Podrías quedarte quieto por un segundo? —dijo Madara con el ceño más que fruncido y siguiendo con la mirada al inquieto menor que iba de aquí para allá, algo que era increiblemente incomodo por el poco espacio.

— Vaya, no te respetan nada. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, su hermano.

— Pffft. Inténtalo tú.

Entonces Izuna fué el encargado de decirle amablemente al niño que si podia calmarse.

— Ah? Y, tu quien eres?

El silencio inundó el interior de la limusina, Izuna estaba petrificado y Madara... bueno, no estaba nada feliz.

— Oyeme bien mocoso, ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle eso a mi ototo? AH? —si, ese era Madara, la leyenda, en su modo hermano -destruye huesos- protector.

— Hey, viejo! ¿Podrias calmar ese chakra? ¡No puedo concentrarme! —exclamó Shisui asomandose tras un libro que tenia una tapa falta cubriendo la original, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Fácil. Estaba mal puesto.

Lo siguiente fué el tronar de unos dedos y Madara fulminando con la mirada al pobre de Shisui que no tenia la culpa de los extraños cambios de humor del mayor. _¡La edad no viene sola, señores!_ El resto se resume en una batalla de insultos y demás verbalidades.

— ¡Viejo la más anciana de tu casa!

— Por eso lo dije, VIEJO.

— Si serás hijo de...

— ¡Hermano! —exclamó Izuna deteniéndole, puede haber dicho lo que dijo pero tampoco era necesario tanto...

— Oigan... Ya hemos llegado. —habló quien más callado habia permanecido durante el viaje, si, hablo de Itachi. Y, el resto al estar muy ocupado insultándose hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por el cuervo, por lo que éste no insistió y procedió a bajarse del vehículo. Tranquilo, relajado, como si estuviera de vacaciones.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el chofer pensando de que todos habían descendido volvió a arrancar, llevándose así al resto de los Uchiha consigo a quien sabe donde.

Dentro... la situación no había cambiado demaciado.

— ¡Viejo histérico!

— ¡Mocoso malagradecido!

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que debefia agradecerte...?

— Hablas con quién te cambió los asquerosos pañales, enano.

— IUGH. ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Oigan... —Izuna, quien hace un rsto se habia dado por vencido en intentar calmar la situación miraba a travez de la ventana el paisaje y se dió cuenta de que... ya no estaban en la ciudad. — No les parece que hay algo muy raro...?

— ¿Raro...? Seguro eres tú. —respondió Shisui para luego reir, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Madara, al parecer ésto nunca acabaria.

— N-No... Me refiero... a... no, olvidenlo. —prefirió guardar silencio.

— Te has enojado, Izu-chan?

— . . . —ésta vez fué el sharingan de otro quien comenzó a brillar, reanudando la pelea ahora con los tres Uchihas mayores y... bueno, ¿Óbito? El niño lleva un buen rato durmiendo sin enterarse de nada.

* * *

Horas después, tres Uchihas llegaban cansados, con la ropa rota, unos cuantos moretones y mucha salsa ketchup en yodo el cuerpo. Si, salsa, no es sangre. Lo que sucedió que luego de tanta lucha les dió hambre y bueno, pararon en un puesto de comida rápida. El resto se resume en una guerra de comida y he aquí el resultado.

Y, como si fuera poco lo que sucedió en el camino lo siguiente... los dejaria muertos.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¿Alguien leyó las letras pequeñas...? ¿Esto estaba en el contrato?

— Esto me recuerda sl afeminado de Hashirama... —murmurró Madara casi al instante de cubrirse la boca, se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

— Ah? ¿Me llamaron?

* * *

Notas de la Autora.

 _Hey, there!_

Aqui el intento de primer capitulo, introducciendo un poco los problemas familiares... y pues... un intento de comedia, diria yo.

Si les gusta, no olviden el **fav** o dejar un **review**. Les agradecería un montón. Mas aun si dejan sus sugerencias o ideas sobre el fanfic.

 ** _See ya!_**


End file.
